Judgement's Two New Recruits
by Blackwing-John
Summary: Two new faces have joined Judgement; now their fair city can only watch in awe as these two tear through the criminal underworld. first fic for this series, rated M for content that will show up on occasion Mass Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own the To Aru franchise, because if I did I wouldn't be here right now would I?

* * *

><p>Academy City, a metropolis on the edge of technology that uses said technology to unlock abilities that lay dormant within the human brain. Within Academy City were numerous schools, these schools take in Espers, the ability users, as well as the ability-less, Level 0. For all of the city's advanced technology it's security is rather flawed. Delinquents from outside still get inside. One of these delinquents was currently running down an alley as if hell's fire were upon him. "Wha, What the fuck was that?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder. Instead of seeing the faint scorch marks coming from a sideway, he saw a pair of red lace panties and felt pain on the left side of his face.<p>

"Stop resisting, I'm with Judgement." A red haired girl said as she put him on the ground while raising his right arm back at an uncomfortable angle. Pulling out a pair of restraints she left him chained to a pole as two armed women ran at him. the girl sped down the alley and stopped at a path not noticing the scorch marks. "I'm with Judgement, are you okay Miss?" A girl with light brown hair turned to her as clouds parted enough to throw some light in the narrow alley, around her were boys all burnt and unconscious. "Misaka-sempai?" the girl said as she blushed

"Oh yeah, Kuroko was it, you're a part of Judgement with my roommate aren't you? And please, stop calling me Misaka, you can call me Mikoto" Mikoto said with a smile.

'S-she's smiling at me!' Kuroko thought. "H-hai, Asogi-sempai has taught me a lot."

"Well Mai always has always been like that." Mikoto said as she walked away. "Ja ne"

'S-she's so cool!'

Mikoto exited the alley and walked to the nearest bus stop, getting on the bus she rode it to the front of her Dormitory just as Kuroko teleported there bringing along two other girls, all wearing the Judgement armbands. Among them was a tall girl with light red hair that fell to her waist and radiant green eyes. She was Mai Asogi, Mikoto's roommate and Kuroko's direct superior. She was a Level 4 Pyro, a fire user, and she was working at becoming the next to reach Level 5. She turned to Kuroko who was bent over panting. "Not bad, with this you are ready to become a Level 4."

"Tomorrow's the System Scan for our school, I'm confident you'll be graded as a Level 4" Mikoto told Kuroko, who blushed again.

"Shirai-san! Asogi-sempai!" the three turned to see a small girl with short black hair pulled back by a headband of artificial flowers, over her face was a mask.

"Come over here Kazari-chan, meet my roommate: _The_ Mikoto Misaka"

"Really? I can actually meet her?"

"How about we all go out to lunch, Mai's treat!" Mikoto said as the two younger girls walked with her.

"Hey!" Mai sighed, 'Why do I always have to pay?'

-Family Restaurant-

The group of girls had just sat down when their waiter had arrived. He was a high school student with dark spiky hair. "Oh hey it's biri biri!"

'Again with that stupid nickname?' Mikoto thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um how may we help you ladies?" the boy asked.

"I'll have the deluxe parfait!" Kazari said happily as he jotted it down. "And how about the Virgin Strawberry Daiquiri."

"I'll have the Scorching Ranch Burger please." Mai said. "I'll have Root beer."

"I guess I'll have the Polish Dog plate." Mikoto said. "I'll have Sprite"

"I'll take the endless Salad Bar!" Kuroko said. "and I'll have water"

"Coming right up! wahh!" the boy said before a burly man walked past him, and knocked him over. flailing his arms out the boy tried to stop his fall. unfortunately both of his hands grabbed something soft. Looking up he saw that he had a hold of both Mai's ample bosom and Mikoto's lack of. Quickly removing his hands he bowed low in apology.

"Well accidents happen, right Mikoto?" Mai asked as her blush slowly faded.

"H-hai!" Mikoto said as she tried to restrain her electricity.

"So, what's your name, Rika?" Mai said as she looked at the name on his apron.

"I am Touma Kamijou, unfortunately my name hasn't come in yet so I'm borrowing a girl's, apparently she was fired before I got here."

"Glad to meet you, I am Mai Asogi." Mai said

"And I'm Kazari Uiharu! Nice to meet you Kamijou-senpai!"

"I'm Kuroko Shirai, it's a pleasure."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'll just run your orders through and grab your drinks." Touma said as he left.

Mikoto watched him leave, which didn't escape Mai's notice. "Hey Mikoto-chan, you like him don't you?" Mikoto's head snapped back to look at Mai with a deer in headlights look, her face brightening by the second. Mai's usually serious expression shifted into a grin that sent shivers down Mikoto's spine.

"I, uh, need to use the bathroom!" Mikoto said as she got up and briskly walked towards the bathroom.

"Uiharu!" Mai said suddenly.

"H-Hai?"

"Can you pull up any information you can about this Touma person?"

"Y-yeah just give me a second." Kazari said as she pulled out her laptop. "Um let's see, oh here we are. A lot of his data is blacked out, what I can see is that he is 15, a Level 0, with no potential?"

"Why is his data blacked out?" Kuroko asked.

"Judging from his age, he must have been involved with the program created after the wake of the Massacre of Kinderheim." Mai said.

"Kinderheim?" Kazari asked.

A look of dread crossed Mai's face, and with a sigh she turned to both of the girls, "It was a very grim event that was one of the factors that called for the creation of Judgement and Anti-Skill. A group of level 3s attacked Level 1s and 0s, the males they killed, the females were raped, beaten and finally sold outside the school to criminals." Mai said as the two other girls paled. "When the higher ups received word they began brainstorming solutions. The created three factions, Kami, Kagutsuchi, and finally Icarus. Kami was the predecessor of Judgement, Kagutsuchi became Anti-Skill. Icarus, however, lived up to its name. They made a single mistake and thousands of lives were changed, just like Icarus, whose wax wings melted when he got too near the sun. Do you know that grey stone in the park just south of here?" both girls nodded, "The leader of Icarus, the very first Level 5, used his incredible power to rip the city apart and form a sphere above the city. Within the bodies of the Level 3s who attacked the lower ranks were crushed. His second in command, the second Level 5, used her own power to attempt a coup. needless to say, the group tore itself apart and the fighting made the sphere lose stability, eventually it broke apart and rained down on the city."

"Um what does this have to do with him? that event took place nine years ago." Mikoto asked as she sat down.

"I'll tell you about it later, he's coming."

-Dorm room-

Mikoto fell back on her bed with a sigh, "It really is summer, and we're still wearing our winter uniforms. So why were you talking about Kinderheim?"

"Touma's data was blacked out, that means he was part of something big. I doubt he's over thirty, and the only major event that's happened since then was Kinderheim. He was just a kid, mixed up in all of that death and destruction."

-Two days later-

Saturday had arrived and Mai was dragging Mikoto to Judgement Branch 177 HQ to celebrate Kuroko's advancement to Level 4 the previous day. The two ran into Touma who was having issues with an ATM machine. After helping him out Mai invited him, which he would have declined if it weren't for the scary look on Mai's face. The three met up with Kazari still wearing her mask, just as another girl flipped her skirt. She had long gray hair with a flower just above her left ear. "Kazari-chan's wearing plain white."

"S-Saten-san please stop doing that!" Kazari said with a deep blush.

"Is this a friend of yours Kazari?" Touma said as he approached the two girls.

"Yeah, this is Ruiko Saten." Kazari said happily

"Nice to meet you, I'm a Level 0." Ruiko said as she closed her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Mikoto Misaka Level 5."

"I'm Mai Asogi, Level 4."

"And I'm Touma Kamijou, and I'm a Level 0 just like you."

'Not the reception I was expecting.' Ruiko thought

"Hey we're all going to celebrate with our friend, do you want to come?" Mai asked.

"Sorry, but I have to take a few make-up classes today." Ruiko said.

Kazari looked down when she said that, "It's because of me you're always missing class, because I get sick a lot."

"If that were true you'd be right next to me, it's not your fault I slack off in class too much. Besides, I like remedial classes, great opportunity to sleep." Ruiko said with her thumb up.

"I agree completely." Touma said as the others turned to him, "Let's just say my neighbors enjoy each other's company."

"But aren't you in a boy's dormito- oh I see." Mikoto said as she turned green. Looking over she saw Mai with a blush and a small nosebleed contrasting with her blank face.

"I know people who'd kill to live next to a Yaoi couple." Ruiko said with a grin, 'I wonder how much they'd pay for the information. Maybe they'd get me that level Upper thing. Oh that reminds me' "Oh have you heard about that object that will raise your Level."

"I wouldn't put much stock in those rumors, especially the one about the Esper who can destroy other Esper's abilities." Mai said not noticing Mikoto glance at Touma.

"Too bad" Ruiko said as she left, flipping Kazari's skirt one more time.

"That sounds impossible, but if it were true I'd love to fight him." Mikoto said quickly.

"Mikoto-san, what do you know?" Mai asked.

"Weren't we headed to a party of some kind?" Touma asked, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're right we shoul-" Mai began as Touma shot past her while extending his right hand towards the empty space behind her. Soon a small girl became visible, in her hand was a taser. "What?"

The girl struggled before putting the taser to Touma's arm. The current forced him to let go and she put the taser to his chest. In a split second Touma was on the ground and the girl turned and ran turning transparent as she left. "Damn, she got away. Are you alright Mai?" Touma asked as he struggled to stand.

"Yeah, thanks to you. How about I offer you an Officer's Position in Judgement?" Mai said as the other's turned to her.

"Will I be able to legally skip school?" Touma asked with a wry smile.

"You can, but has that ever stopped you before?" Mai countered.

"Good point, yeah sure why not I'll take your offer." Touma said with a smile.

"Um, maybe I'll join too." Mikoto said softly, "I mean, I already interfere with your work all the time already, and trouble does seem to follow me."

"Alright, let's celebrate Kuroko's new Level and our two new recruits." Mai said happily as they began walking.

* * *

><p>This is my first time writing a fic for this series, I don't know if I'm off to a great start but I'm putting in an earnest effort please let me know how I did by reviewing, flaming, constructive, and destructive, criticizing<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Seriously!

* * *

><p>This chapter took longer than expected because of the new flow of combat I will need to write in for action scenes, as well as figuring out a fighting style for Mikoto and a few other characters<p>

Ch. 2

* * *

><p>-Branch 177 HQ-<p>

"Ehh, you mean that _the_ Mikoto Misaka is joining us?" A girl in glasses asked.

"That's right ma'am," Mai said as she gave her report. "As well as a Level 0 high school student named Touma Kamijou."

'A Level 0?' "Bring them in!" The two walked into the rectangular office and stood in front of her desk, "I am Mii Konori, the Chief of this Branch; before that, however, I will interview both of you, then we will head outside to begin your first tests." Mii said as she handed a file to Mai, "That's a new training regimen from Anti-Skill, I want you, and Ougi to test it out."

"So, um, who are you interviewing first?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll first interview you together, then I'll do your separate interviews. My first question is simple, why do the two of you want to join Judgment?"

"I figured, well, I'll be out of school in a few years; however, I don't want to leave the city, I also don't want to go straight into college. In order to stay, I will have to join Judgment and get transferred to Anti-Skill once I'm out of school, or I'll have to find a job. Also, I've never been able to sit around while people put themselves, or are put, in harm's way." Touma said simply.

"So you're the type who leaps head first into dangerous situations, well now you can do it with allies." Mii said as she turned to Mikoto, "Now, I hope you aren't joining because of him."

"N-No, ma'am, I just, well, I want to protect those who can't protect themselves. I have power that I had to work hard for, and I feel I'm just wasting it by just being a student. To be honest, I've felt this way for a while, and seeing the bruises Mai comes back with made me realize" Mikoto said as she looked up with resolve. "I'll use the fruits of my labor to help the city; I can no longer sit on the sidelines either."

"I see, alright I'll interview you first Mikoto. Touma, you can keep Kuroko company." Mii said as she looked over to him. With a nod he walked out of the room, "Alright, ask me any questions you have now. When I'm done answering I'll ask you some questions?"

"Um, what was the point of having us explain our reason's in front of each other? Also, which high school does he go to, if he's joining Branch 177 it has to be within your, our, jurisdiction." Mikoto asked as she looked directly at Mii.

"The more people who hear your reasons the better, it helps build trust; however, I have already seen evidence, though very subtle, that suggests you two already possess this trust." Mii said as she pulled out a uniform guide, "As long as you promise not to stalk him. He goes to" an explosion occurs in the training yard, "High School, that's right in the middle of our jurisdiction. See?" She slid the book to her. "Now I only have one question: what made Mai offer him a position?"

"He stopped a girl from being tazed her, also" Mikoto paused, "Mai was talking about his blacked out file."

'A blacked out file? ... Icarus!' Mii thought as she began to feel a headache. "You have passed the first exam, now send in Touma."

Mikoto nodded as she walked out, she saw Touma laying on his back in a small circle of grass staring up at the clouds. "Hey, Konori wants to talk to you now." Mikoto said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting. I think Kuroko went to use the bathroom, wait here for her." Touma said as he got up and walked past her and into the office.

"Please have a seat Touma." Mii said as Touma sat in his chair. "Now normally I'd allow you to ask me some questions first, but I heard you have a rather, incomplete, profile."

Touma looked down at this, "I assume you know about that disaster because of your position, personally I'd rather forget. Until the Massacre at Kinderheim I didn't realize just how, unique, I was. You see, my father had sent me here to escape from superstition, instead I suffered from discrimination. I was labeled the lowest possible Level 0, but life was kind of good. I found friends in the child errors so I stayed with them often" Touma looked around, "Then all of the people I knew were being killed, their screams shook the night, their pleas of mercy falling upon ears that sought such cries and used them to fuel their own twisted pleasure. It lasted only a few minutes but to me it felt as an eternity. Then I heard a bang on our door and the sound of wood breaking. They had come for the young children, however it was only a hand full of us kids, and most of us had already escaped into the slums that became the Strange," Mii looked startled at this, "I stayed behind until the last one had made it into the emergency tunnel. Before I could get in myself an Esper had found me, he shot a weird blue energy at me and I blocked instinctively. When it came in contact with my right hand, the attack was broken."

A look of confusion crossed Mii's face, "Broken? What do you mean it was broken?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. Biri Biri has experienced it, and if you'd like we could demonstrate how it works." Touma said as he clenched his fist a few times.

"Biri Biri? Oh you mean ms. Misaka." Mii said as she stood up, "Let's go to the yard and have her demonstrate her abilities and verify yours."

"Alright, I'm sure Biri Biri will agree." Touma said as he walked to the door.

"Touma, please speak with Aiho Yomikawa. Tell her you both passed the first test. I'll be out in a minute or two."

'Not her! Fukou-da!' Touma thought as he went to the door.

He opened the door as Uiharu barreled in, wheezing, followed by Saten, "Konori-sempai, the Graviton Bomber has struck again!"

"Where was it? Were there any casualties?" Mii asked.

"Um, it was a Green Mart on Hanabi Road, the only casualty was a Judgement member. He is in critical condition." Uiharu said through coughs.

"I see, alright, please send Squads 4 and 8 to investigate the scene." Mii said, "And take Uiharu to the infirmary." Saten nodded and led her friend out.

-Two Minutes Later-

"Alright, the two of you will each fight each other, no Esper powers, just pure physical attacks." A woman in an Anti-Skill uniform with dark hair said as she extended a hand towards Mikoto, "I will confiscate your tokens until after the bout." Mikoto pulled a small pouch out of her pocket and threw it towards the woman who caught it. "Kaishi!" Mikoto bolted forward as Touma dropped into a stance, Mikoto thrust her fist out in a jab. When Touma went to block she dropped down and swept his feet. Touma jumped over her legs, and she continued her spin rising to deliver a roundhouse kick to Touma's side. 'So, Misaka uses feints. Anyone besides Kamijou and she would have connected with that leg sweep.'

Touma rolled as he landed. Getting his feet under him he charged at Mikoto. Raising his fists he threw out a few quick jabs before delivering a right hook to Mikoto's crossed arms. The force of the punch caused Mikoto to slide back one-sixth of a meter.

"Alright you two can stop now, Misaka I will put in a request for your data. Kamijou, I need to know if you have any other talents besides brawling."

Touma looked down at his right hand, "Just some street smarts and resourcefulness."

"Alright, everyone is dismissed." Aiho yelled as everyone walked towards a changing room. 'I wonder how he'll do on the test that most Judgement members barely pass.'

-Touma-

Touma walked towards the gates when Mii stepped in front of him and handed him an application form. "Please fill out your application and drop it off in your dorm's outgoing mailbox."

Touma took the application and looked it over, "Alright, where do I fill out my work and school schedule?"

"Oh you have a job? Write out where it is, your position, and your usual schedule for a week on the back." Mii said as she walked back into the office. "Oh and one more thing, we'll be testing that supposed ability of your's tomorrow evening."

Touma opened his bag and placed the application inside. He headed toward his dormitory and placed his bag in his mailbox. He turned and began running towards the Green Mart. When he arrived he saw four Judgement members and five Anti-Skill agents canvassing the area. He recognized Kuroko and walked towards her, "Hey, where do you think you're going? This area is off limits to civilians." A woman with dark, wavy hair, and glasses said as she stepped in front of him.

"O-oh, sorry I'll get out of your hair." Touma said as he turned around. He didn't walk far when he noticed someone watching the people investigate the scene with a prideful smirk on his face. He had dark grey hair, wire-frame glasses, and he wore his school's uniform and carried a satchel on his waist. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a headphone. Before Touma could follow the boy, he noticed a figure in white.

-Aleister Crowley-

A man floated in a glass tube that went from the floor to the ceiling. He was surprised when the report on Kamijou's latest actions came in. However, he was even more surprised when an explosion opened a hole in the floor and the red man crawling out.

"I don't think we're in the right place." [**This isn't the R&D Department****, looks more like a secret lair]** _(I thought we were going out for Mexican Food) _The man said as he looked around, "I think we're in another Fan-fiction." _(Ew, somebody left a floater) _"Huh, oh hey dude you wouldn't happen to know where a devilishly good looking Mutate like myself could find some tasty tacos, oh, and Mexican food?"

"Who are you?" Aleister asked as the man stood up

"I'm the Merc with a mouth, I make the women go 'OOOOH,' I'm Deadpool biatches!"

"What did you use to breach my inner sanctum?"

"I mixed C4 with a bean burrito." Deadpool said as a blade pierced his chest, "Ow! Was that necessary?"

The sword was held by a beautiful woman with purple hair and striking blue eyes. "No, I just felt like it."

[**I think I'm in love**] "Oh baby," Deadpool dropped to a knee, "will you have Mexican food with me?"

"Fuck it, why not? It beats watching this fucker get wrinkly." The woman flipped a switch and the fluid within the tube cleared up. "There, I shut off your botox injectors."

(_Maybe we'll get lucky, she could dig a man being horribly disfigured but great in bed_)

-Touma-

Touma chased the mysterious person down an alley. He believed her to be female, if the skirt were any indication. She was almost unnaturally agile. She vaulted over an old fridge and used it to jump high into the air. She hit the wall and ran forward four steps before leaping to the next roof. Touma let out a sharp sigh and kicked a garbage can.

On the roof, the hooded girl watched Touma turn and walk away. She stood and the moon illuminated the tan vest she wore. Turning around she noticed the man standing a few roofs away. He was watching the city. Around his frame was a dim cyan glow, he was a Contractor!


End file.
